


treat yo self!

by tashostash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, adora is doing her best guys, catra is redeemed, catradora, self-care, soft, they are both disaster lesbians, they got over their issues, they love eachother shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashostash/pseuds/tashostash
Summary: Post-redemption Catra. Adora takes Catra to Mystacor to try and help her relax and teach her a little bit about self-care, but Catra does not know how to relax in the slightest.





	treat yo self!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I've had this idea burning in my head for weeks now and I had to get it out. so please enjoy these two disaster lesbians trying to relax! enjoy xx :))

“Come on, Catra! You _have_ to go to Mystacor! I know that relaxing isn’t really your thing, but you’re gonna love it. I promise.”

“Ugh, fine, I’ll go. It’s probably the only way I’m gonna be able to shut you up. Lead the way, princess.”

Adora led a grumpy and disgruntled Catra up to the edge of the cliff where Mystacor was hidden in the clouds. Ever since Catra joined the rebellion, she had been constantly on edge for some reason, which wasn’t totally out of character for her. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been manipulated and abused by a sociopathic witch for all of her life up until a couple of weeks ago. She tried not to think about that as she followed Adora.

Adora stopped abruptly at the edge of the cliff. Catra looked down below to see a thick layer of clouds hundreds of feet down, and who knows how far down the ground was. “Uh, Adora,” Catra began, still staring down at the expanse underneath her, “are you sure we’re here? This just looked like a cliff.”

“I told you,” Adora rolled her eyes, “Mystacor is where all of the sorcerers and sorceresses of Etheria live. It’s protected by a magical spell, so you can’t see it from the outside. Just wait, and I’ll show you how to get there.

Catra grunted at the load of BS that came out of Adora’s mouth. “Bullshit. You just tricked me into coming with you on whatever scheme you have planned.”

“No, I’m serious! I’ll show you have to get there. First, close your eyes.” Adora stepped behind Catra and put her hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. Her touch sent shockwaves spiraling throughout Catra’s entire body. In all the time her and Adora had been separated, she hadn’t realized how much she had missed her touch. It was a comfort that she had been lacking for a long time. Part of the reason she had agreed to go to Mystacor was so that she could be close to Adora again, but she’d never admit it out loud. “Close your eyes, Catra. I know you’re not closing them right now.”

She was right. Catra finally shut her eyes and scrunched up her face, trying not to focus on the way Adora’s hands on her shoulders made her feel. “Okay, princess, my eyes are shut. What now?”

Adora paused for a moment, and then finally apoke. “Now, just concentrate on not freaking out.”

“Wha- AHHH!” Adora had shoved Catra off of the cliff, sending her flying down towards the ground. Her eyes shot open and she tried to balance herself so that she’d land on her feet, but it didn’t work. She hit the ground a lot earlier than she thought she would, landing with a loud thud. Catra shook her head and sat up, trying to counter her dizziness, and tried find Adora, only to find out that the ground underneath her was _moving._ She was on a flying cliff.

While Catra was trying to comprehend what was happening, she saw Adora flying through the clouds towards her, barreling into Catra. Once again, Catra had the wind knocked out of her, and she tried to shove Adora’s body off of her. “Get off of me, you asshole!”

Adora didn’t move: she only sat there laughing. Catra continued struggling underneath her weight, growing more and more furious. “Adora, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Tired of trying to shove the muscular blonde off of her, she bit her in the shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood.

Adora leapt off of Catra and grabbed her shoulder. “The hell, Catra?” She wasn’t really angry, she was still laughing. Adora leaned back over to punch Catra in the arm. “You know, you may be the smarter of the two of us, but that was pretty gullible of you.”

“What? I’m not gullible. You tricked me,” Catra yelled back at her. Usually, Catra was the one tricking Adora. The blonde was probably the most gullible person she had ever known. But Catra has to give this one to her: she had really gotten her this time. “Fuck off. What is this flying hunk of rock, anyways?”

“It’s how we get to Mystacor,” Adora explained. “You just have to sit there and wait for one to come by.”

“All this magic shit is starting to piss me off. I don’t know how you live with it.”

“You get used to it.” Adora smirked at Catra, crossing her arms. _Ugh,_ Catra thought, _She is_ **_infuriating._ ** _No wonder I was so pissed at her._

Adora leaned back and stretched out her legs on the ground, holding herself up with her arms behind her back. The blonde looked up at the sky, watching the clouds pass them by. Catra leaned back and copied her pose. She looked over at Adora, who looked more relaxed than she had ever looked in the Fright Zone. She was smiling softly, and her blonde hair whipped behind her in its usual ponytail. Her eyes shone. Catra loved her eyes.

Catra continued mindlessly staring at Adora and admiring her features until Adora whipped her head around and gasped at Catra, smiling open-mouthed. Catra immediately ducked her head, trying hard to cover her face that was quickly blushing. Adora shoved her shoulder and gasped again, this time way more dramatic. “Catra, you were staring!”

“What?” Catra turned her head accusingly, forcing her cheeks to return to their normal color. “No, I wasn’t” She had become pretty good at lying over the years, but Adora had always been able to see through them. Catra silently hoped that she couldn’t anymore.

She was wrong. Adora rolled her eyes and punched Catra’s shoulder. “Yes, you were. You can’t lie to me.” Catra rolled her shoulder in slight pain. Adora had always been stronger than her, and after all their time apart, Catra had almost forgotten just how strong she actually was.

To Catra’s relief, Adora didn’t push her any more. A huge shadow started growing over them, and the two looked up to see a giant floating island. When their flying hunk of rock reached the top, Adora stood up and jumped onto the edge of the island. Catra stood up to follow her, but the sight of Mystacor stopped her in her tracks.

It was huge. Catra didn’t think she had ever seen this many colors in her life. A giant castle lay in the middle of the island, surrounded by a bunch of fields and little houses and other buildings. There were waterfalls and gardens scattered around, and some body of water with sand was off to one side. People were all over the place; families laughing and playing, people sitting on the grass and playing in the water. Catra didn’t understand why they were just sitting around, as there were probably much more important things for them to do. But they looked like they didn’t have a care in the world.

“It’s beautiful,” Catra breathed. She stood there awestruck for a moment longer until Adora jumped back onto the little moving rock where she was standing and grabbed her hand, pulling her away. Catra broke out of her trance and followed Adora onto the island.

Catra stood still once again, taking in everything around her. Adora nudged her shoulder. “Welcome to Mystacor. Now stop staring and let me show you around!” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and started dragging her off to somewhere else, and for once, Catra didn’t mind.

* * *

“So, you just… lay here?”

“Yep.” Adora rolled out a towel onto the sand and sat down on it. She had taken Catra to the ‘beach,’ as it was called. It was basically just some sand and a lot of water- Catra didn’t understand the appeal. But she was gonna go along with whatever Adora had planned. It wasn’t like she had anything else better to do.

Catra watched as Adora laid on her back on the towel and got herself situated until she closed her eyes in comfort. “I mean, whatever you say, princess.” Catra grunted and laid out a towel next to Adora’s. She had no idea how this could possibly help her relax, but she figured she’d try it. Catra laid on her back next to adora and stretched her body out, looking at the sky.

Catra found it difficult to just sit there. There was no reason for her just to lay around- if there was so much on this flying island to do, then why were they laying on the ground? She started twiddling her thumbs impatiently, unsure of what to do. The silence was unbearable. In the Fright Zone, there was always a hum of electricity and machines and whatever else was going on. Catra had grown used to there always being noise. This silence was ringing, and she thought she could almost hear her own blood pumping in her ears.

Still messing with her thumbs, and now her towel, Catra started whistling to break the silence. She turned to see what Adora was doing- how could she bear the silence? But she almost looked asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was still facing toward the sky. _How is she just sitting here?_ Catra couldn’t stand the silence any longer. “Uh, Adora? Are you asleep?”

Adora opened her eyes and turned to face Catra, chuckling. “No. The point is to just let the ocean waves calm your senses and let all the stress flow away.” She closed her eyes again and took in a huge breath, exhaling loudly. _How is she doing this?_

“I don’t like it. Can we do something else?” Catra sat up and cracked her neck, ready to get up and do something productive.

Adora followed suit and stood up, sighing. “Fine. I’ll take you to the healing springs next.”

* * *

Catra followed Adora into some underground cave (it was beyond her how there was a cave in this giant hunk of flying rock). When the blonde opened the door, hot steam flooded into the hallway they stood in, making Catra cough. “Where the hell are we, Adora?”

Adora waved the steam away and led her inside. “These are the healing springs. You sit in the hot w-“

“No way, Adora. You know that I can’t do water.” Catra felt her fur stand on end as she looked around at her surroundings. The steam cleared from around her to reveal a huge cavern full of little pools of water. There were a few little waterfalls that flowed between some of them, and even more steam rose from the water. There was a cabinet on the wall to their right with some folded towels on top. “Adora, there is no way in hell that I am getti-

“Oh, yes you are. Get over here, kitty.” Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist and dragged her in the direction of the towel rack.

Catra yelped in protest. “I told you not to call me that!”

“Too bad.” Adora, much stronger than Catra was, continued dragging her to the towel rack. Catra retaliated as much as she could, but her lean muscles were no match for Adora’s.

When they made it to the towel rack, Adora finally let go of Catra’s wrist. The blonde pointed to a stack of clothes on the cabinet. “Put these on.” She grabbed a couple of garments and tossed them to Catra, hitting her in the face.

The clothes had wrapped themselves around Catra’s face, and she struggled for a moment to get them off. “Adora, you asshole. Why do I have to put these on?”

“Because I said so. Also, why would you get in the water in your dry clothes?”

“Good point.” Catra finally got the clothes off of her head, and she saw that Adora had already changed. She was wearing a gray bra and matching underwear, or that’s what it looked like. The blonde had definitely gained some muscle mass since she left the Horde, Catra noted. Her toned abs glistened in the steam, and her legs looked like that of a goddess. Catra had seen Adora naked before in locker rooms and such, but seeing her now was different somehow, and she wasn’t even fully naked.

“Hey. Eyes up here.” Adora’s voice brought Catra back into the present, and the blonde was pointing to her blue eyes.

Catra shook her head. “What are you suggesting?” She crossed her arms and tried her best to play off the fact that she had one hundred percent been checking out Adora.

“I didn’t even suggest anything, I just caught you staring. Again. Now come on, get changed and meet me at that pool over there.” Adora pointed to the nearest pool of steaming water and ran off. Catra sighed in relief. She really didn’t feel like trying to justify her staring, however obvious it may have been. Catra quickly changed into the matching set of undergarments and followed Adora to the pool.

Adora was already sitting in the water, and her head was the only thing above the surface. When she saw that Catra was now hovering over the water, she flashed a smile. “Well? Are you getting in or not?

Catra shrugged and crossed her arms. She hated water, but the steaming pool did look a lot more appealing up close. Against all her better judgement, she stepped over the edge of the pool and dipped her foot in to test the water. It was scalding; Catra definitely wasn’t expecting that. She yelped in pain and jumped away from the pool, holding her foot. “What the hell, dude?”

Adora just laughed. “Aw, are you too scared to get in the water?”

Catra would not yield. She was afraid of nothing. Excluding Shadow Weaver. “Move over.” Catra walked back up to the pool and put both of her feet in at once this time. The water was still extremely not, but this time she was expecting it, so it didn’t hurt. “Okay, this is actually kind of nice,” Catra admitted, dipping the rest of her body into the water and sitting next to Adora.

“I told you,” Adora replied knowingly. She let her body sink further into the water, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Catra did the same until her chin was a couple of inches above the water. She thought for a moment about how her fur was going to be disgusting after this, but she didn’t dare to waste another moment with Adora, as they had been so rare recently.

Adora turned around to adjust her position , and her back now faced Catra. When Catra opened her eyes and saw her back, she gasped.

“What’s up? Are you okay?”

Catra looked at Adora’s back, mouth opened wide. There were eight long scars running down the length of her back. One for each claw that Catra had used against her all that time ago. She reached out and put a hand on the wounds, as lightly as possible so that she didn’t inflict any pain. “Your back, Adora.”

Adora turned her head, but didn’t move her body. “Yeah. It’s fine now.”

“No, it isn’t. I’m so sorry, Adora.” The scars were pretty nasty looking. It had been a while since Catra had inflicted the wound, but the scars were still red. She was horrified. How had things gotten so horrible between them that Catra had felt the need to do this? Well, Catra knew why. But that was behind them now. “Isn’t She-Ra supposed to heal?”

“Yeah, but when the scars wouldn’t go away, Queen Angella did some research and told me that some wounds can scar on She-Ra if they were inflicted in a state of emotional turmoil as well as physical.” Adora turned around again, facing Catra. She took the hand that Catra had held up to her back and held it with both of her hands. “But it’s fine now. We worked through everything, and it’s fine now. It’s just a couple scratches.” Adora smiled hopefully.

Catra looked down at the hand that Adora was holding and sighed. “Okay.”

Adora pulled Catra closer so that they were sitting side by side. The blonde leaned her head into Catra’s shoulder, nuzzling in closer to her. “I missed you, more than you know.”

Catra leaned her head on top of Adora’s, sighing. “Me too.” She could feel Adora’s slow breathing on her shoulder, and she put her arm around her shoulder to hold her close. Catra made herself comfortable with Adora cuddled up against her. She really had missed this.

* * *

Catra followed Adora into yet another cave-looking room, but this one was much different than the hot springs they were just in. Catra looked around, figuring out what it was.

It was a gym. A training facility, to be exact. Racks of all different kinds of weapons were against all of the walls, and there were people sparring in several different rings across the room. Now, this was something in this creepy magic island that Catra could get behind.

She walked past Adora and up to the nearest weapon rack, scoping through her options. “You could have led with this, dumbass!”

Adora walked up to Catra’s side and laughed, crossing her arms. “I saved the best for last. So, you like it?”

“Well, it’s nowhere close to the Horde’s training facilities, but it’s still pretty nice.” Catra let her eyes trail over the various weapons in front of her, not even trying to hide her joy. She ended up picking a staff, which was what she was most comfortable fighting with. She poked Adora with it, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Well? You wanna spar, like the good old days?”

Adora flashed a huge smile, her blue eyes sparkling. “Hell yeah.” She reached behind her back to grab her sword, but Catra swatted her hand with her staff to stop her. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“No sword.” Catra grabbed another staff and tossed it to Adora, who caught it swiftly. “Now it’s really like the good old days.”

Adora sighed and set her sword against the wall, but her crestfallen look disappeared in a moment. She held up her staff and led her to the nearest open ring. Adora jumped over the side of the ring on front of them, and Catra did the same. They were now on opposite corners of the room. Adora held up her staff and smirked at Carta. That sly smile looked exactly the same as the one Adora always used against Catra when they were fighting. She knew that smile all too well. She had missed it.

Catra mirrored Adora’s smug look and made the first move. While they let out a series of jabs and blocks at one another, Catra thought about how empty her life had been without Adora. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all know that i’m really shit at writing but if u made it here then thank you xx


End file.
